About You
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Aku memimpikanmu lagi, hyung…" desisnya lemah/ FF MinRen NUEST/ please read and review, chingu :)
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja mengeliat resah saat matahari dengan berani mengusik tidurnya. Namja bernama lengkap Choi Minki, atau teman-temanya biasa memanggil Ren, terbangun dan mengucek kedua kepolak matanya, agar ia bisa melihat bias matahari yang menerawang masuk melalui celah ruangan bernuansa pink-putih.

Iris hitamnya mengabsen tiap sudut ruang segi empat yang sedikit penuh dengan perabotan. Perlahan menghembuskan nafas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah foto ber-frame putih-cokelat di atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah foto dirinya dan seorang namja berambut hitam tersenyum kearah kamera. Ren tersenyum perih, "Aku memimpikanmu lagi, hyung…" desisnya lemah.

.

.

.

Title : First Love, First Moment, and First Kiss

Cast : Choi Minki a.k.a Ren, Hwang Minhyun, Choi Jonghun, Lee Hongki, and others

Disc: Nuest dan FT Island bukan punya saya~ TT_TT *nangis gaje* but the story is MINE!

.

.

.

-Happy Reading ^^-.

.

.

.

Segerombol murid melenggang santai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Seluruh murid yang melihat seolah mengerti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan, mereka segera menepi dan memberikan jalan untuk segerombol murid ber-pearching bergelantungan di baju seragam. Semua menatap takut pada satu arah, seorang namja mungil berambut putih yang berjalan di barisan paling depan, menandakan, dialah 'Sang Ketua'.

"Annyeong, Ren." Sapa namja berambut cepak, yang sedang berdiri di depang gedung sekolah.

Senyum Ren merekah di bibir merah mudanya ketika melihat siapa yang berani menyapanya, segera di hampiri orang itu, "Annyeong, Baekho hyung."

"Lukamu bertambah, apa Jonghun hyung memarahimu?" Tanya namja berjuluk 'Harimau Putih' itu, berjalan di samping Ren, melewati koridor sekolah yang masih terlihat ramai.

Ren mendengus, "Jonghun hyung selalu memarahiku jika aku pulang dengan beberapa luka…"

Baekho tersenyum, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Ren, membuat namja mungil itu memajukan bibirnya karena dia harus memperbaiki kunciran rambut dan merapikan poninya.

Bel berbunyi, dan seluruh murid memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

~x~x~x~

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat yang barusan terucap membuat sebelah alis seorang namja imut terangkat, memandang heran namja berambut hitam di depannya yang sedari tadi terus menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatapnya. Ren melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia putuskan untuk sedikit membungkuk dan melihat raut wajah namja itu. "Hei, apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya datar.

Minhyun gelagapan saat melihat wajah Ren begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya, atau lebih tepatnya sedikit menjauh dari namja berambut putih itu.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Tanya Ren lagi, kali ini dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangan masih terlipat di depan dadanya. Terlihat sangat manis bagi ukuran seorang namja.

"Te-tentu saja…"

"Yeoja manapun akan ragu dengan pernyataanmu jika kau tak menatap matanya, Minhyun hyung. Termasuk aku. Bisa kau ulangi?" kali ini Ren tersenyum manis.

Minhyun menelan ludah untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak berhadapan dengan Ren, "A-aku… menyukaimu, Choi Minki…"

"Hmm… aku tidak dengar…"

"Aku menyukaimu, Choi Minki!" ulang Minhyun dengan suara yang agak tinggi.

Ren tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Kau menarik, dan…aku suka." Ren berjalan maju, mendekati Minhyun, kemudian menutup matanya. Dia sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya karena tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Minhyun.

Minhyun yang heran dengan sikap Ren sedikit mundur, "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Minhyun, polos.

Ren mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Apa kau tak ingin menciumku?"

Seketika wajah putih namja berambut ikal itu di penuhi semburat merah. "A-apa?!"

"Ck! Setiap pasangan yang baru jadian akan saling berciuman. Kau tak ingin menciumku? Atau… kau belum pernah berciuman?" Ren tersenyum jahil saat mendapati wajah Minhyun merah padam.

"Ak-aku…" Minhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sepertinya kau memang belum pernah berciuman…"

"A-apa…kau sudah pernah…euhmm…berciuman sebelumnya?" Tanya Minhyun, takut.

Ren terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun, "Belum." Jawab Ren polos. "Jonghun hyung selalu mengatakan, jika ciuman itu harus di lakukan oleh orang yang benar-benar di sukai." Ren mendesah, "Baiklah Minhyun hyung, kau tak perlu merasa takut padaku. Ah, sudah sore, aku harus pulang… sampai jumpa besok." Ren melambaikan tangannya ke arah Minhyun yang hanya bisa membatu menanggapi sikap ceria Sang 'Teratai'.

~x~x~x~

Hari ini seperti biasa di kediaman Choi, Jonghun selalu memasak untuk makan malam di bantu namjachingu-nya, Lee Hongki.

"Hongki, bisa kau panggil Minki? Makanan sudah siap…" ucap Jonghun, sembari memindahkan masakan ke dalam mangkok.

Hongki mengangguk, melepas celemek birunya, kemudian menaiki tangga dan mengetok pintu bercat putih.

Tak berapa lama, Ren membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ne?"

"Makanan telah siap." Ucap Hongki, lembut.

"Gomawo, hyung…"

Hongki hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang begitu manis. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan yang satu ruangan dengan dapur.

"Wahh~ hari ini kau masak banyak sekali, Jonghun hyung…" memandang meja makan yang penuh dengan masakan kedua hyung-nya, Ren langsung duduk di kursi, dan Hongki segera mengisi mangkok Ren dengan nasi.

"Tentu saja karena hari ini special, iya kan, Hongki?" Jonghun melirik kekasihnya yang tersipu malu.

"Tak terasa kalian sudah 6 tahun bersama…" ucap Ren, sambil menyuap sayuran.

Jonghun melepas celemek dan menggantungnya di dekat lemari, "Tumben sekali kau makan sayur, Minki." Jonghun menduduki kursi di samping Hongki.

"Hm? Biasanya juga selalu kumakan, kan?"

"Atau…ada sesuatu yang mebuatmu senang?" tukas Hongki, semangat.

Ren tersenyum simpul, menyuap kembali nasi di mangkoknya.

"Ternyata benar! Hmm… biar kutebak, apa ada seseorang yang menembakmu?"

Ren mendongak, "Dari mana Hongki hyung tahu?". Ia heran, jangan-jangan calon 'istri' hyungnya itu memiliki sixth sense.

"Aahh~ ternyata benar! Siapa dia?" Tanya Hongki, antusias. Dia memajukan wajahnya ke depan, sehingga bisa menatap namja manis yang sudah di angggap dongsaeng-nya sendiri.

Jonghun terkekeh melihat sikap namjachingu-nya itu begitu bersemangat. Dia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil teh.

"Dia sunbae-ku di sekolah, namanya Hwang Minhyun."

Hongki sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, "Seperti nama namja…" gumamnya.

"Minhyun hyung memang namja." jawab Ren dengan santai, sembari menyuap nasi kemulutnya.

"APA?! Kau di tembak namja?!" Jonghun yang tadi berada di dapur, sudah berdiri di samping Ren dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa kau menerimanya?! Atau dia sudah melakukan 'sesuatu' denganmu?!"

Hongki segera menarik Jonghun untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Merasa bahwa emosi namja bersurai hitam itu sedikit naik mendengar pernyataan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Ren menatap Jonghun, kedua alisnya tertaut sempurna mendengar ucapan Jonghun barusan. "'Sesuatu'? aku tidak sepertimu, hyung…" balasnya.

Hongki langsung tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban namja mungil berambut putih di depannya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan intens dari namjachingu-nya yang sedang kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Hongki?" wajah Jonghun kini tepat di depang hidung Hongki.

Hongki berhenti tertawa, "Uph! Mian, Jonghun-ah, aku hanya teringat sesuatu… hihihi…"

Jonghun mendengus kesal melihat Hongki masih tertawa meski di balik telapak tangannya. Dia menatap tajam namdongsaeng tersayangnya, "Namja bodoh mana yang berani menyentuh adikku!? Pertemukan aku dengannya, Minki!"

Ren memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan sikap hyung-nya, yang bahkan melebihi ke-overprotective-an ayahnya. "Dia bukan namja bodoh, Minhyun hyung salah satu murid teladan di sekolah, dan nilai-nilainya berada di peringkat teratas." Tegas Ren.

"Sudahlah, Jonghun-ah, perkataanmu itu seperti seorang appa yang tidak rela yeojanya di sentuh namja manapun… lagipula, Ren sudah berusia 17 tahun, wajar jika ada yang menyukainya, apalagi wajah Ren begitu manis…"

"Aku tidak peduli jika Minki berpacaran dengan yeoja, tapi aku keberatan jika dia seorang namja!" Jonghun melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang salah dari Minhyun hyung? Kau sendiri berpacaran dengan Hongki hyung sejak SMP kan?" Ren mulai kesal dengan Jonghun. "Aku sudah selesai!" Dia meletakkan mangkok dan sumpit secara kasar di atas meja, beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Besok pertemukan aku dengan namja bodoh itu, Minki!"

Ren mendengus kesal, ia memutar tubuhnya, "Kau cerewet sekali, hyung!"

"Ren-ah, besok sepulang sekolah, kami menunggumu di tempat biasa." Ucap Hongki, sembari bergelayut manja di lengan Jonghun.

Ren tahu, kalau Hongki sedang berusaha untuk membujuk Jonghun, tapi karena rasa kesal itu masih menyelimutinya, dia berbalik dan masuk kekamarnya.

~x~x~x~

Dua namja berseragam High School kini sedang berhadapan dengan dua namja, yang satunya namja cantik, dan di sebelahnya namja tampan yang sedang memberi death glare ke arah namja berambut ikal di depannya.

Hongki yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan makanannya menoleh ke samping ketika menyadari ketakutan namja berambut ikal di hadapannya. "Jonghun-ah, buka mulutmu~" Hongki menyuapkan chicken teriyaki-nya kemulut namja berambut hitam di sampingnya. Dan karena refleks, Jonghun menghadap Hongki dan 'menangkap' makanan yang di sodorkan Hongki.

Ren yang melihat sikap calon hyung-nya itu tersenyum. "Hyung, buka mulutmu~"

"E-EH?!" Minhyun menatap Ren dan sesekali melirik ke arah Jonghun yang masih setia memberi deathglare andalannya. Tapi akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Ren, masih dengan perasaan takut.

"Setelah ini, aku ingin kencan denganmu, hyung~" ucap Ren, yang membuat Jonghun semakin intens menatap namja di samping adiknya itu.

"Ah, ide bagus, Ren-ah. Apalagi di dekat sini akan di buka taman bermain, pasti ramai." Balas Hongki.

"Ya! Ap-Mmph!" sebelum Jonghun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hongki dengan cepat membungkam namjachingu-nya.

"Sepertinya kami harus kembali ke kampus. Kalian habiskan saja makanannya, tenang saja, hari ini aku yang mentraktir kalian. Bersenang-senanglah~" Hongki langsung menarik Jonghun untuk keluar dari café yang tidak jauh dari sekolah Ren dan Minhyun.

"Ya! Lee Hongki! Apa yang kau katakan, huh?! Kau membiarkan Minki dengan namja itu? Jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya bagaimana?" Jonghun langsung mengoceh sesampainya mereka di tempat parkir.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Jonghunnie~? Ren bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu? Apa kau lupa, kalau Ren sudah sering mendapat luka lebam di wajahnya? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya, jadi kau tenang saja…" balas Hongki, tenang.

"Tapi…"

"Jika kau masih mengoceh, kuhapus 'jatah'mu malam ini dan malam-malam selanjutnya!" putus Hongki, langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"MWO?!" Jonghun langsung menutup mulutnya. Malam tanpa Hongki adalah neraka baginya. Tidak sekali namja cantik itu mengeluarkan ancaman yang sama, dan semuanya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Hongki pulang kerumah orang tuanya dan Jonghun harus bersabar membujuk namja itu agar mau kembali kerumah keluarga Choi, jika tidak, mungkin Jonghun harus berhadapan dengan appa Hongki, Lee Kangin, yang overprotective pada anaknya. Rasanya ia mulai memahami perasaan appa Hongki saat itu.

~x~x~x~

-TBC-

Annyeong readers-ssi, reviewers-ssi, dan siders-ssi (kalo ada)

boleh memperkenalkan diri?

Choi Jihee imnida

Bangapseumnida *bungkuk2

saya cuma mau ngucapin sesuatu buat yg sudah nge-review FF saya dari awal sampe sekarang

uweeee~ T^T saya gak nyangka dapet respon yg bagus... terharu biru *halah!* saya gak nyangka ternyata ada yang baca FF abal dari author amatir seperti saya *srooott! (?) Josonghamnida, karena saya belom bls kalian... tp review kalian saya bacain kok ^^

bole saya bales review disini?

**YUNJAE::: HEAVEN- Nara-chan(Mian chingu, udah bikin chingu nangis pagi2 ^^a), purplellyc312 (tenang aj, jaema dan yunpa gak bakal ninggalin saya kok *dibakar YJS XD), Sytadict (Huwaa~ gomawo chingu iya, sama min oppa krna saya gak mao yunpa jd bujangan (?!) XD), Yunjae (mian udh ngebingungin ^^a)  
**  
**YUNJAE::: In Heaven- Choi Ha Mi (Annyeong jg ^^ gomawo udah baca+suka FF abal saya chingu. ne, salam kenal jg ^^), Guest (Gomawo ^^), Boenita (belom chingu, Yunjae selamat, trs mereka idup disbuah desa nan jauh disana *gak jelas! XD*), XiamoYJ (huwee~ gomawo ^^ iya, pas pertama denger jg entah kenapa rasanya pengen bgt bikin songfic ini. rasanya jaema rindu berat ma yunpa. jangan sungkan bacain FF saya y ^^)**

**YUNJAE::: SILENT- Youleeta (sequel? ok! :) iya, jaema bisu. gomawo chingu ^^), Jaechaa (yg pabo mah saya chingu, yunpa kan cuma ngikut skenario *lirik appa. yunpa tetep cinta ma jaema kok.), Nara-chan (mian udah bikin chingu sedih. sequel? sip buat chingu ^^).  
**

**Afterword  
**

**Kansahamnida~ ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Sick

Cast : Choi Minki a.k.a Ren, Hwang Minhyun, Choi Jonghun, Lee Hongki, and others

Disc: Nuest dan FT Island bukan punya saya~ TT_TT *nangis gaje* but the story is MINE! dan mulai chap ini, ada beberapa adegan yang sedikit terinpirasi dari J-Drama, Koizora. Drama yg mbuat saya menitikkan air mata beberapa kali TT_TT

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

"Wuuuaaahh~ tadi itu asyik sekali! Ah, selanjutnya kita naik apa lagi ya?" namja imut bersurai putih mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk kebibir merah muda-nya yang mengerucut, membuat beberapa namja dan yeoja yang melihatnya memandang gemas.

"Minki, apa kau tidak merasa lelah? Dari tadi kita belum istirahat dan terus bermain." Namja di sampingnya menoleh kearah namja imut itu.

"Ani! Justru aku sangat senang, hyung. Terakhir aku ketempat seperti ini saat usiaku sepuluh tahun, sebelum appa dan oemma meninggalkan aku dan hyung-ku ke California. Wae? Apa kau merasa capek?" Tanya Ren dengan wajah polosnya.

Minhyun tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai putih milik namja yang saat itu resmi menjadi namjachingu-nya, "Aku tidak capek. Aku hanya khawatir padamu, bukankah di sekolah kau ada jam olahraga, jadi kupikir mungkin kau bisa sakit karena kelelahan…"

"Darimana hyung tahu jam olahragaku?"

Blush~ Wajah Minhyun seketika merona, "I-itu… aku melihatmu… dari kelasku…" jawab Minhyun yang salah tingkah melihat wajah polos Ren.

Seketika bibir merah muda itu melengkung keatas, "Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Euhm… kau tak suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka!" jawab Ren, kelewat semangat. "Nah, sekarang kau saja yang memilih wahana yang mau kita mainkan."

"Kau akan menurutiku?"

"Umm!" Ren menganggukkan kepala, kunciran rambutnya sedikit bergoyang, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

Minhyun terlihat berpikir, dia sesekali menoleh dan memutar tubuhnya, "Ah, kita naik komidi putar saja." Putus Minhyun akhirnya, sambil menunjuk komidi putar yang masih terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang menaikinya.

Kening Ren mengkerut, "Komidi putar?" Tanyanya dengan nada heran.

"Wae? Kau tak suka? Kalau begitu yang lain saja…"

"Ani! Aku suka, pasti romantis! Kajja!" Ren langsung menarik tangan Minhyun menuju komidi putar.

Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat senyum Ren yang terkembang jelas, dan itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum kecil. Rasa nyaman semakin membuatnya tak ingin kehilangan senyum itu. Dan dalam hati, ia berjanji, akan terus menjaga senyum manis dari namja mungil itu.

.

.

"Haaaah~ capek~" Ren mengipasi wajahnya yang lumayan berkeringat dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ini, minumlah." Minhyun menyodorkan satu cup ice cream rasa vanilla kearah Ren dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di pinggir taman bermain, dengan pemandangan laut keemasan ketika menyambut matahari keperaduannya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Minhyun, yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan lemah dari Ren, karena dia sedang menikmati ice cream-nya. Sedangkan dia ikut menghabiskan ice cream chocolate-nya.

Perlahan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menumpu di bahunya, dan ketika menoleh ia mendapati kepala Ren bersandar nyaman. Dan sekali lagi dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat bahwa Ren terlihat sangat cantik, terlebih cahaya matahari memberi sedikit biasnya menerpa wajah putih mulus itu.

Tanpa sadar, Minhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Refleks, Ren menoleh dan sedikit mendongak. Hal itu membuat mata Ren semakin melebar, ketika bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, basah dan manis.

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Hanya sekedar menempel awalnya, karena selanjutnya Minhyun mulai membuka mulutnya dan menjilat rasa manis yang masih menempel di bibir lawannya. Hening. Ren tak bisa menolak sensasi yang di berikan Minhyun padanya, terlebih ketika lidah namja bersurai ikal itu menyelusup masuk dan menyesap sisa vanilla yang tertinggal dalam mulutnya.

Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya ia mengerti kata-kata Jonghun, 'Ciuman akan terasa manis ketika kau melakukannya bersama orang yang kau cintai'. Vanilla dan Coklat membaur menjadi satu dalam satu ruang yang di ciptakan Ren dan Minhyun

~x

~x

~x~

6 months ago

Sebentar lagi Minhyun akan lulus dan Ren naik kekelas selanjutnya. Hal itu membuat keduanya sedikit sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ren sadar akan alasan itu, tapi ia merasa kalau Minhyun semakin menjauh darinya. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesepian, karena tanpa sadar, ia menyukai Minhyun di sampingnya, ia suka menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu namja itu, ia menyukai perlakuan lembut dan rasa asing yang terus menyelusup perlahan dan semakin dalam kerelung hatinya. Ia terlalu menyukai semua itu.

Tanpa menyadari, sepasang mata selalu menatapnya sendu dan sedih dari kejauhan. 'Mianhae, Min-ah…' membatin sendiri, selalu berusaha menahan perih ataupun menghapus tiap bulir bening menyelusuri pipi putihnya yang terlihat semakin kurus.

.

.

Dan inilah puncaknya. Klimaks sebuah kisah. Penentu akhir scenario Tuhan.

Ren melihat dengan kedua iris hitamnya, pemandangan yang membuat kedua pipi mulusnya basah secara perlahan. Minhyun mencium seorang yeoja di perpustakaan yang sudah sepi karena sokolah telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ketika Ren begitu merindukan sesosok Minhyun, menelusuri tiap lorong-lorong sokolahnya menuju tempat biasanya namja yang di rindukan menghabiskan waktu. Membuka pintu, menemukan namja itu duduk dengan beberapa buku di meja kayu sampingnya. Tapi dia tidak sendiri, seorang yeoja di hadapanya perlahan mendekat dan mengambil buku bacaan Minhyun. Yeoja itu tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibir tipis namja bersurai hitam di depannya.

Kejadian itu begitu lambat, dan membuat sebuah 'Teratai' layu seketika. Hujan mengguyur tanah, namun hal itu tak akan membuat 'Teratai' yang telah layu mekar kembali.

Ren mendongakkan wajahnya, menikmati hujaman hujan dan membiarkannya menyatu dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari tiap sudut matanya. Ia tak bisa mengartikan tiap-tiap kepingan hatinya yang kini buyar terserak.

Tanpa di sadarinya, mata itu kembali menatap sosok rapuh seorang Ren. Ingin sekali rasanya memeluk sosok itu dan melindunginya dengan kehangatan lembut yang bisa membuat namja itu tersenyum lagi. Meraba kaca secara perlahan, seolah ia sedang menyentuh sesuatu yang begitu di sayanginya. Kembali, ia mengingkari janjinya…

~x

~x

~x~

Apa yang akan terjadi pada 'Teratai' yang telah layu itu? Apa sudah tak ada kesempatan untuk kembali merekah?

Beberapa namja berseragam hitam terlihat tidak berdaya dengan beberapa luka lebam menghiasi wajah dan tetesan darah segar mengalir pelan.

Seorang namja bersurai putih terus melakukan aktifitas tanpa memperdulikan bagian bajunya tersobek dan sudut bibirnya mengeluatkan darah. Ia terus memeukuli namja di depannya dengan brutal, tanpa ia tahu, sejak awal air matanya terus mengalir.

Dua namja yang baru saja tiba langsung berusaha menghentikan tindakannya yang sudah di anggap kelewat batas.

"Hentikan, Ren! Kau hampir membunuh mereka semua!" Namja berambut hitam langsung menarik bahu Ren dan menjauhkannya dari korban-korban pukulannya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Ren-ah? Kau tahu, ini seperti bukan dirimu…" ucap seorang namja berambut cepak, ikut menenangkan dongsaengnya.

"Biarkan aku membunuhnya! Aku ingin mengurangi sakit ini! Aku sungguh ingin membunuhnya!" Teriak Ren, menghapus darah yang masih menetes dari sudut bibir pink-nya. Kini mereka sadar, Ren yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang terlalu rapuh untuk di sentuh.

Baekho langsung memeluk Ren, sedangkan JR, teman sekelas sekaligus teman di genk-nya, hanya menepuk pelan punggung Ren. Namja imut itu sontak terisak, kemudian tangisnya pecah dalam pelukan Baekho. "Aku tidak suka rasa sakit ini, hyung… aku tidak perduli dengan luka-luka yang di dapat tubuhku… tapi aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan luka ini… hiks… ini terlalu menyakitkan…"

.TBC.

* * *

_Replay_

**SparkSomni0321 : waahh~ saya jg seneng chingu baca fic saya. Gomawo~ ne, udah dlanjut ^^ ripiu lg? ^^v**

**is0live89 : iy, chingu.. imejnya ke MV FACE sih... iy tuh, si hyungnya overpro.. mklum, si ren kan cute ne, udah dlanjut ^^v  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : That Lotus

Cast : Choi Minki a.k.a Ren, Hwang Minhyun, Choi Jonghun, Lee Hongki, and others

Disc: Nuest dan FT Island bukan punya saya~ TT_TT *nangis gaje* but the story is MINE! dan sedikit terinpirasi dari J-Drama, Koizora.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Setelah lelah menangis, Ren langsung tertidur dalam pelukan Baekho. Dan mereka mengantarkan namja manis itu kerumahnya, dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat mereka harus berhadapan dengan Choi Jonghun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jonghun, dengan suara yang terdengar begitu dingin.

Baekho sekilas melirik pintu kamar Ren yang tertutup, lalu ia menghela nafasnya, "Dia menghajar siswa dari sekolah lain. Mereka berniat menggoda Ren, tapi sepertinya mood Ren sedang buruk, dia langsung menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Sepertinya Ren sedang ada masalah, hyung."

"Masalah?" kening Jonghun berkerut.

"Ne. aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hwang Minhyun." Kali ini JR yang menjawab. Karena bagaimanapun, kabar Ren dan Minhyun berpacaran sudah menyebar keseluruh penjuru Pledis Academy.

Seketika Jonghun mengeram dan tangannya terkepal erat. Di lihatnya Hongki menuruni anak tangga dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia menarik udara sebisanya, untuk meredakan amarahnya, "Lebih baik kalian pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk anak-anak. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Minki pulang."

Dengan berat hati, kedua namja itu melangkah keluar dari kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Kami harap kau tak apa-apa, Ren…" gumam dua namja itu, yang kemudian meninggalkan rumah yang terbilang cukup mewah itu.

.

.

"Akan kubunuh namja itu!" amarah Jonghun meledak. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut Hongki.

"Jonghun-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…" suara Hongki begitu lirih, membuat Jonghun sedikit melunak.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu Minhyun namja baik-baik…"

"Kau terus membelanya, Hongki! Sekarang kau lihat sendiri, Minki tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya! Dan ini semua karena namja brengsek itu!

"Choi Jonghun, jangan menyela omonganku!" kali ini emosi Hongki sedikit naik. Ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Kemarin, saat aku menemani Jaejin kerumah sakit, aku melihat Minhyun…"

Sebelah alis Jonghun terangkat, meminta namja beriris bintang itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku melihatnya keluar dari salah satu ruangan terapi di rumah sakit itu. Aku ingin kau menemuinya, Jonghun-ah."

"Aniya!"

"Jebal Jonghun-ah… aku tahu, ini untuk pertama kalinya Ren jatuh cinta. Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir tanpa penyelesaian yang pasti…"

Jonghun menarik nafas sejenak, "Baiklah…" di buangnya nafas yang tertahan sebentar.

.

.

Seorang namja bersurai kelam melenggang lemah menuju parkiran rumah sakit. Ia tidak akan pernah percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja di dengarnya. Kakinya berhenti ketika ia merasakan getaran pada ponsel hitamnya. "Yeobosseo…"

"Jonghun, Ren tidak ada di kamarnya!" teriak suara di seberang telepon yang terdengar begitu panic.

Mata Jonghun melebar, "Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Aku meninggalkannya sebentar di rumah karena oemma menelponku, tapi saat aku pulang, Ren sudah tidak ada di manapun."

"Aku segera pulang!" Jonghun segera masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

.

.

Ren masih duduk dengan memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya, di kursi taman bermain yang sengaja menghadap laut. Tempat yang menyimpan kenangan semanis cokelat-vanilla. Tatapannya kosong. Rambut yang biasa terkuncir rapi, kini ia biarkan terurai indah, membuat angin dengan nakalnya bermain dengan surai lembut itu.

"Minhyun hyung, bogoshippo~" desisnya. Lalu kedua iris hitam itu tertutup perlahan. Menikmati perlakuan angin yang berhembus pelan. Tanpa di sadari lagi, air matanya merembes perlahan dan ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Minki!"

Satu panggilan itu sukses membuat Ren mengangkat wajahnya yang telah basah, ia menoleh dan mendapati hyung-nya sedang mengatur nafasnya, dengan Hongki di samping Jonghun. "Hyung, appo~" Ren meremas baju bagian dadanya, cairan bening kembali merembes, membuat jalan di kedua pipi putih mulus Ren.

Segera, Jonghun menghampiri namdongsaengnya dan memeluk erat, "Uljima, Min… Uljima…" Jonghun menepuk punggung rapuh itu perlahan dan sesekali mengecup rambut Ren yang terurai.

.

.

"Ren-ah, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu…" Hongki memasuki kamar bernuansa pink-putih milik Ren. Setelah Jonghun menganggap Ren sudah cukup tenang, ia membawanya pulang. Dan sejak kembali dari taman bermain itu, Ren yang terkenal hyperactive hanya duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di samping jendela kamarnya.

Hongki menghela nafas, lalu menyuruh beberapa orang memasuki kamar namja bersurai putih itu.

"Annyeong, Ren-ah."

Tubuh Ren menegang ketika mendengar sapaan itu terucap. Ia menoleh dan semakin melebarkan kedua matanya. Mata itu tidak lagi kosong, tapi semburat kebencian terukir jelas di sana. "Pergi!" ucapnya dingin.

Yeoja itu bersimpuh tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Ren, "Kumohon, kali ini kau dengarkan penjelasanku, Ren-ah."

Ren mengacuhkan yeoja itu, menatap kembali keluar, pemandangan langit yang semakin menggelap. "Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, pergilah! Dan jangan pernah memanggil namaku lagi! Aku tidak sudi di panggil olehmu!"

"Ren, kumohon, dengarkan penjelasan Lizzy dulu…"

Ren menoleh dan memandang garang kearah Baekho, "Heh! Tak ku sangka kau, yang selama ini sudah ku anggap sebagai hyung-ku sendiri, ternyata bersekongkol dengan yeoja menjijikkan itu!

"Minhyun sedang sakit, Ren!" yeoja yang di panggil Lizzy itu terisak. "Minhyun memintaku untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat keadaanmu seperti ini, Ren-ah… Minhyun menderita kangker otak…"

Hening.

"Jangan bercanda! Berapa kau di bayar Minhyun untuk berakting seperti ini, heh?!" terdengar nada mengejek dari ucapan Ren.

"Aku dan Minhyun sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kau tahu, selama ini begitu banyak yeoja yang sudah ia tolak, sampai suatu ketika dia datang padaku dengan senyum yang sangat jarang. Dia bilang, kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang… Kau tahu Ren-ah, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa melihat ia kembali hidup."

"Ren, Minhyun menderita kangker otak sejak usia 11 tahun…" kali ini Baekho duduk di hadapan Ren. "Karena alasan inilah Minhyun meminta Lizzy untuk menciumnya." Lanjutnya.

"Saat Minhyun menjalani pemeriksaan lagi setelah sekian lama, dokter mengatakan kalau kangker itu kembali tumbuh dan secara perlahan menyebar… kau tahu, saat mendengar hal ini, hanya kau yang di pikirkannya, Ren-ah… ia tidak pernah takut jika penyakit itu merenggut nyawanya, tapi setelah mengenalmu, dia mengatakan padaku, bahwa ini untuk pertama kalinya ia takut akan kematian…"

"Cukup!"

"Ren, ku mohon dengarkan…"

"Sudah kubilang cukup!" teriakan itu cukup jelas terdengar sampai lantai bawah, "Hentikan…" tapi kali ini suara itu terdengar parau. Ren menutup kedua telinganya. Sejak bertemu Minhyun, ia semakin terlihat lemah.

Lizzy menghapus air matanya, "Sekarang dia sedang mejalani perawatan di rumah sakit"

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, Lizzy, Baekho…"

"Tapi, Hyung…"

"Biar aku yang bicara. Kalian pulang saja, ne?" Hongki tersenyum dan menepuk pundak namja dan yeoja di depannya.

Keduanya menatap Ren, lalu menghela nafas bersamaan. "Kami pulang dulu, oppa. Annyeong." Lizzy membungkukkan badannya dan menarik Baekho.

**T.B.C**

* * *

**_Replay_  
**

**han gege : si ren sakit hati, chingu XD *dgigit ren  
**

**Revita Kuzo : Annyeong~ ^^. eee~? lg fallin in lope sama umma-appa saya? *dbakar JongKiShip XD* uwaaa~ sampe di fave.. hiksu~ hiksu~ *terharu* Gomawo chingu~ ^^ ripiu lg?****  
**

**findaminki : bias ren ato biasnya minhyun? ne, udh dilanjut ^^  
**

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics : kekekeke~ satu lg jd MinRenShipper *peluk Lalla* ne, udh dilanjut, chingu. ripiu lg? ^^  
**

**Afterwords  
**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-? ^^v  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Sorry - Good Bye

Cast : Choi Minki a.k.a Ren, Hwang Minhyun, Choi Jonghun, Lee Hongki, Kwak Aron, and others

Disc: Nuest dan FT Island bukan punya saya~ TT_TT *nangis gaje* but the story is MINE!

.

.

.

Beberapa kali Ren memutar posisi duduknya, hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya yang terus berkecamuk gelisah. Hongki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian berbisik pada namjachingu-nya yang sedang menyetir.

Setelah Lizzy dan Baekho pulang, tiba-tiba Ren menangis menyebut nama Minhyun. Hal ini membuat Jonghun tidak tega. Ia langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan membawa ke rumah sakit tempat Minhyun di rawat.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, mengingat jarak rumah sakit yang berada di pusat kota, akhirnya mereka sampai. Ren langsung membuka pintu mobil dan meninggalkan kedua hyung-nya masih di mobil.

"Haah~ ternyata Ren sudah dewasa." Hongki merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran jok mobil.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu cepat untuk Minki…"

Hongki terkekeh pelan, "Terlalu cepat? Kau lupa, kau menciumku saat kelas dua SMP, hm?" sindir namja itu, tersenyum menggoda pada namja di sampingnya.

Jonghun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu. Ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan melihat ke atas, "Malam ini indah sekali, bagaimana kalau kita kencan, Choi Hongki?"

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya mengubah margaku!"

Kali ini Jonghun yang terkekeh, "Sebentar lagi akan ku ubah nama margamu."

Mobil silver itu melaju perlahan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Membiarkan bintang yang bersinar mendampingi bulan. Membuat tunas 'Teratai' yang telah layu itu kembali mengeluarkan kuncup putih.

.

.

Ren terus berlari dengan tergesa, menyusuri tiap lorong putih itu tanpa jeda. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan barang sedetikpun berlalu sia-sia. Ia tahu, rasa sakit ini bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan. Namun hati yang lain, hati yang telah tehubung dengan hatinya pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

Dia menemukan pintu tujuannya. Di tarik pintu geser dengan tulisan 'Hwang' di pintu itu dan mendapati seseorang yang begitu di rindukannya terbaring menatap langit. "Hyung…" desisnya pelan.

Tapi sepertinya yang di panggil begitu peka, ia menoleh dan kaget melihat Ren berdiri dalam kamar rawatnya, "Min-Minki?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Ren langsung menghambur memeluk Minhyun yang masih tidak percaya dengan keberadaan dirinya. "Jeongmal bogoshippo, hyung…". Minhyun bisa merasakan tubuh mungil yang sedang memeluknya bergetar, tangannya terulur mengusap surai lembut milik Ren.

Minhyun meresap setiap sentuhan namja mungil-nya, "Nado bogoshippo, Min-ah… neomu…"

.

.

.

Bolehkah tunas 'Teratai' itu merekahkan kuncup putih nan mungil kembali? Bolehkah?

.

Seorang namja dengan poni yang menggantung dan sedikit menutup pandangannya sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas origami dan beberapa origami berbentuk burung tergantung di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Min?" Tanya Minhyun yang baru saja kembali dari pemeriksaan rutinnya, menghampiri ranjang di Bantu suster.

Ren mendongak dan menyingkap sebagian poni yang sudah panjang, bibir pink- itu melengkung keatas, "Aku sedang membuat Tori, hyung…". Kembali melipat-lipat kertas segi empat di atas meja.

"Tori?"

Ren mengangguk, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, "Ne. Saat aku di Jepang, bibi pengurus apartemen mengatakan kalau kita membuat seribu Tori maka satu permohonan akan di kabulkan."

Minhyun melirik kesisi tempat tidurnya, origami berbentuk burung dengan kertas warna-warni tergantung di sana. Minhyun tersenyum, "Kau membuatnya untukku?"

Meski menunduk, tapi Minhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman khas milik kekasihnya itu, terlebih semburat pink melebur di kulit putih mulusnya. Ren mengangguk.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Minhyun lagi.

Kali ini Ren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kadang Hongki hyung membantuku."

"Kalau begitu, kemarikan sebagian kertas itu, aku juga ingin membuatnya."

"Kau bisa membuat origami?"

Minhyun tersenyum malu, lalu menggeleng. Ren menaikkan sebelah alis, masih dengan tatapan polos khas dirinya, memandang namja di depannya yang sedang melipat kertas.

"Aku memang tidak pernah membuatnya. Yahh~ terakhir kali aku membuat origami saat masih TK, tapi aku bisa belajar darimu." Ucap Minhyun, kekeuh.

Keduanya tertawa.

'_Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau menghentikan waktu hanya untuk kami berdua... Dia terlalu baik, dan aku terlalu mencintainya. Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika senyum itu menghilang. Tidak bisakah aku memohon seperti itu?'_

~x

~x

~x~

"Hyung, Oemma dan Appa kemarin baru tiba di Korea dan mereka mau bertemu denganmu…" Ren tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk di atas ranjang di samping Minhyun terbaring.

"E-eh? Ta-tapi Min…"

"Tidak ada penolakan, hyung. Kau tahu, Jonghun hyung selalu menjelekkanmu, dan aku tidak terima!" Ren menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengembungkan kedua pipi chubby-nya. "Oemma juga bilang ingin menemui calon menantunya…" di kalimat terakhir yang Ren ucapkan, semburat merah muda kembali hadir di pipi namja bermarga Choi itu.

"M-mwo?!" Minhyun salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Ucapan Ren barusan membuatnya sulit untuk bicara.

Ren menempelkan keningnya pada kening Minhyun, membuat nafasnya dengan jelas halus menerpa wajah Minhyun yang semakin pucat. "Hyung, kau masih ingat taman bermain yang pernah kita datangi?"

Minhyun mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Hongki hyung bilang, taman itu hanya ada setahun sekali, dan besok adalah hari terakhir taman itu. Aku… ingin sekali pergi kesana…" desis Ren. Ia menikmati angin hangat yang menerpa wajahnya.

Minhyun tersenyum, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir mungil Ren, "Ne, besok kita akan kesana." Tanpa melepas tautan kening keduanya, Minhyun menggenggam jemari lentik namja tercintanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa takdir tidak akan pernah berhenti barang sedetikpun.

.

.

.

.

~ENDflashback~

.

.

Ren keluar dari toko bunga dengan sebuket mawar putih. Ia menghirup wangi lembut yang merambat menyusuri kerongkongan menuju paru-parunya. Wangi khas yang begitu di sukainya. Juga wangi khas seseorang yang dulu begitu di sayanginya.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya mulai menyelurusi jalan setapak dengan rumput hijau yang halus. Senyumnya mengembang ketika sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Annyeong, Minhyun hyung." Ren meletakkan buket mawar putih yang sedari di dekapnya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Desir angin mulai memainkan surai putihnya yang di kuncir asal, membuat beberapa helai jatuh berantakan. "Aku terlambat bangun lagi. Huft~" Ren menghembuskan nafasnya dari bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, "Hyung, hari ini pembukaan taman bermain, aku akan kesana nanti."

Iris hitam yang sedari tadi terlihat jelas sekarang sedikit mengabur karena terhalang cairan asing yang menggenang di tepi matanya. "Oh iya, semalam aku bermimpi, hyung. Mimpi tentangmu. Kau tahu, dalam mimpiku, kau sangat tampan dan lucu sekali ketika pertama kali kau menyatakan cinta." Ren memberi jeda di kalimatnya. Lalu menghela, "Haaahh~ Aku memimpikannya kembali setelah sekian lama." Ren meremas kuat ujung jaket hitam yang di pakainya, berusaha menahan jatuhnya cairan itu, tapi sepertinya gagal. Ren menangis, "Minhyun hyung, jeongmal bogoshippo~"

Namja itu menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Padahal sejak kepergian Minhyun, dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak menangis lagi. Tapi siapa yang berhak melarang seseorang untuk menangis?

Isakannya terdengar begitu menyakitkan dan seketika berhenti ketika sebuah tepukan lembut menyapa indra perabanya. Ren menoleh, mendapati seorang namja berambut hitam dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Namja itu membantu Ren berdiri dan menghapus tiap jejak air mata di kedua pipi Ren.

"Mi-mianhae, padahal aku sudah berjanji…"

"Ssstt~ Gwenchana, Minki…"

"Ukh~ sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Ren, mengusap pelan kedua pipi putihnya.

"Sejak kau mulai menangis." Jawab namja itu, santai. "Bagaimana? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Ren mengangguk lemah.

Namja itu masih tersenyum manis dan mengacak helaian lembut Ren, "Kalau begitu, berhentilah menangis. Bukankah kita akan ke taman bermain kesukaanmu?"

"Jeongmal mianhae, Aron hyung. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu, padahal aku berjanji untuk datang pagi, tapi…"

Namja yang di panggil Aron itu sedikit terkekeh, "Tak apa, aku tahu kau kesulitan bangun pagi karena kelelahan. Kalau begitu, bisa kita pergi?"

Ren sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, ia bisa kembali tersenyum berkat Aron. Namja yang begitu setia menemaninya di saat kematian Minhyun. Seniornya ketika namja bermarga Choi itu memasuki dunia perkuliahan di California yang masih asing di matanya. Namja yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata sederhana tapi begitu manis di telinga Ren. Namja yang pernah berkata "_Dia yang sudah tak di sisimu saja masih bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Payah sekali jika aku yang selalu di sampingmu namun tak bisa menciptakan lengkungan manis di bibirmu_".

Ren sekali lagi berusaha mencoba. Mencoba untuk mencintai Aron. Hanya dengan pelukan lembut ketika itu, Ren menerima pernyataan cinta Aron. Ren mulai bisa mengikhlaskan raga kekasih tercintanya dalam rangkulan bumi. Ia tahu, Tuhan begitu mencintai kekasihnya saat itu, sehingga mengambil kembali jiwa yang di pinjamkan dari raga yang bernama 'Manusia'. Berhak bukan, Sang Pemilik meminta kembali miliknya?

Mereka mulai melangkah pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu, jika seseorang tersenyum lembut menatap kedua punggung yang semakin jauh, 'Saranghae, Choi Minki. Jalgayo~'

Sekejap, Ren merasakan sentuhan lembut menyentuhnya juga alunan suara yang sangat ia hafal. Dia menoleh, dan hanya taman kosong yang di lihatnya.

"Ada apa, Min? Kau meninggalkan sesuatu?" Tanya Aron.

Ren tersenyum. Ya, sebelah hatinya telah tertinggal di sana. Tapi bukankah sesuatu yang telah pergi dapat terganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik? Bukankah Tuhan telah menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk ciptaan-Nya? Ataukah, masih ada manusia yang meragukan janji Tuhan?

Ren menggeleng, "Kajja, hyung." Ia menarik tangan Aron. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menaiki komidi putar dan menyesap manisnya Vanilla.

.

.

**-END-**

.

Pyuuuuhhh~ *lap keringat

dan...

huwaaaaa~~~~ **JEONGMAL MIANHAEYOO**~ Readers-ssi (TTOTT)

saya menyadari kesalahan terbesar saya di chap 1 _!

saya lupa nulis "Flashback" di cerita awal... Maapkan ke-Pabbo-an saya TT_TT

sebenarnya setting waktu Ren baru bangun tidur dengan Ren masuk sekolah itu beda! *jedukin kepala kemeja komp .)\... pas bangun tidur itu si Ren udah kuliah di California ngikut ortunya, trs dia nginget mimpinya itu dan kmbali ke masa dia masih SMA...

uwee~ TT^TT mian~ saya terima yang mao protes... saya gak tau mesti bilang apa lg selain 'Mian'...

* * *

_Replay_

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics : tenang aj, Ren udah saya peluk kok~ *disate Minhyun* saya 93, yeoja. jd terserah mo manggil apa ^^ Ne, udah dilanjut sampe ending! XD**

**Revita Kuzo : tenang~ nasip Ren sama Aron~ (si author lg lope2 sama A-Ren couple v) si Minhwan kan udah sama saya, chingu~ *dikubur Seunghyun XD* iy tuh, kan si appa org yg tegas *tos Jongppa*  
**

**he? pacar chingu? *bantu appa nabok Revita XD~ Yosh~ ni udah di apdet ending ^^v  
**

**reader : sedih ya? padahal gak niat bikin angst, tp gak tau kenapa malah ngetik begituan... Gomawo~ ne, udah apdet ^^  
**

**baby ming : kekeke~ MinRen jg couple fave saya *tos baby ^^* gwenchana~ udah mau baca+ripiu aja saya udah seneng... annyeong~  
**

**he? nangis? saya kok gak nangis2 ya? *Digigit MinRen XP* Ne udah dilanjut ^^v  
**

* * *

author : ada yg mau sequel? :3

readers : KAGAk!

author : *pundung bareng Minhyunnie~ ( -_-)

Afterwords...

R-E-V-I-E-W-? ^^v


End file.
